Ratings
ratings.]] Ratings are a feature in Happy Wheels. The rating system works as a way to tell users what people have thought about the level or replay. To rate a level, pause the game or win the level, and click on the amount of stars you'd give that level. You must be logged in to rate levels. The rating system is abused today, and most levels would nearly always tell you to 'Rate 5', however, because of the Level Rules, a level can be deleted by a moderator if it tells you to rate 5 or rate any other valid number for any particular reason. The ratings for levels are as they follow: 0 stars: godawful 1 star: shitty 2 stars: meh 3 stars: good 4 stars: pretty great 5 stars: superb! The ratings only go up to 5 stars. Current Ratings on Replays Replays, much like levels, can also have a rating applied to them. They can be accessed by clicking the "view replays/records" button after clicking on a level, where a saved replay can be viewed. During or after viewing a replay, you may rate it. The Old Ratings on Replays The old replays, unlike levels, used to have 3 different rating sections. It was removed because "it was not being used and indexing the database for every rating was getting too large." - Jim Bonacci The ratings are as they follow: Skill (blue stars) 0 stars: embarrassing 1 star: pitiful 2 stars: poor 3 stars: skilled 4 stars: impressive 5 stars: internet master Humor (yellow stars) 0 stars: deeply saddening 1 star: not funny 2 stars: eh 3 stars: ha 4 stars: haha 5 stars: hahaha Pain (red stars) 0 stars: unharmed 1 star: bumps and bruises 2 stars: minor injuries 3 stars: ouch 4 stars: quite painful 5 stars: oh god no Glitches * Sometimes, even if you were not a moderator, you were able to rate a level or replay more than once in less than 24 hours. *A bug was previously existent where ratings on a level or replay may "reset" after one has been rated. *If you logged out of your Total Jerkface account in a different window or tab with game still runnning and attempted to rate a level, the message would say "You voted! The new rating is NaN.00." If you attempt to rate a replay after logging out, the "new" ratings will each say "NaN.00" in the message. After the voting system and the message that pops up when you vote were changed, this bug was fixed so that a different message will pop up when you attempt to rate a level when you have logged out of TJF with the game still running. Trivia * There used to be a glitch where, for example, there will be two ratings of 5 stars on a level that says it only has 1 play. Jason has talked about this on Twitter. It happens when the number of plays is read correctly, but not displayed correctly to the player. *The 'zero star' rating is actually hidden, and it can be found by going slightly to the left of the one-star rating. *You were only allowed to rate the same level and replay once every 24 hours. If you rated a level on one account, and then switched accounts, you still couldn't rate that level/replay, as long as you remained on the same computer and used the same IP address. After the site move, this was no longer implemented. *You will not be able to rate a replay if it is inaccurate. * You cannot rate levels in the demo version, only in the full version. *Moderators can rate levels, and choose a specific number of votes they want to give it. *If you try to rate a replay twice, the message that pops up will say "You've already voted on this level," even though it's a replay that's being rated, not a level. Category:Features Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Replays Category:Total Jerkface Category:Levels Category:Community